Faye Black
This roleplay character belongs to Mave and can be found on this tumblr account. Faye Lily Black (b. 31 October 1980), was a pure-blood witch and the most powerful Obscuritas known. She is the daughter of Sirius Black and Prudence Black (nee McCollough), the granddaughter of Walburga Black, Orion Black Circe McCollough and official James McCollough but some evidences hinted that she might be the related to Tom Riddle alias Voldemort. As an infant Faye was with Harry in his crib in the night of Helloween 1981 but survived the attack with Harry and was picked up by her mother after that. Knowing that England would be too dangerous for her daughter specially after Sirius was captured, Prudence traveled to America with Faye and lived most of Faye's childhood and early teen years in Massachusetts under the names Prudence Adamson and Faye Adamson. Faye went to Ilvermorny and was choosen by the house Thunderbird. She went three school years to Ilvermorny before Prudence was informed by Remus Lupin that Sirius escaped from Azkaban. She knew that her husband was innocent and traveled back to England with Faye in her third school year. Faye befriended Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger when she went to Hogwarts but was sorted into Slytherin instead of the school house of her parents: Gryffindor but it doesn't stopped the golden trio of liking Faye. Back in England, Faye's grandmother broke the spell, Prudence cast on Faye for her safety, and brought Faye's dark powers to the surface. In the following years Faye was teached by the Obscuritas coven to control her immersive powers so she would take the position as their leader one day. During this time Faye become the arch-enemy and nemesis of her cousin Charlotte McCollough who wanted her powers and position. The fourth year was specially difficult because Charlotte came with her school to the Triwizard Tournament: the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Biography Early Life/Childhood Back to England third year fourth year fifth year sixth year Undercover for the order Second Wizarding war Later life Trivia * Phoebe Tonkin, who plays Faye Black, also plays a witch named Faye Chamberlain in the Television Show: The Secret Circle. ** Faye Chamberlain and Faye Black have much in common like some character traits, their falling for the dark side and the "losing" of a parent. * Faye's second name Lily comes from her godmother Lily Potter. ** Lily and Faye were very close. Lily not only protected her son Harry in the night of Helloween but also Faye. ** Lily loved Faye like daughter. She loved to watch Harry and Faye playing together. ** When Faye was dead temporary after saving her dad, she met Lily who explains her that she is grateful that Harry has her. * Faye is the youngest but most powerful Obscurita ever known. * She is called "little Padfoot" by her father because he sees a lot of him inside her. ** Her father, Sirius Black was a womanizer. Faye is sometimes described as a Man-eater. ** Like James and Sirius, Faye and Harry like each other and have the talent to get themselves in trouble. ** Faye resembles Sirius not only in character but also in looks. She has the same dark hair and some say she also has the same contagious laughter as him. Tropes Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female OC Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:MickeyMave Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team